


Lone Dancer

by Runemori



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alphinaud is a stripper, M/M, kind of, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runemori/pseuds/Runemori
Summary: Alphinaud goes undercover as a stripper to discover the secrets of the Archbishop's knights.





	Lone Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> On my prompt sheet, I rolled that I had to write a story in which my Warrior of Light met Alphinauid, who was a stripper. I was also required to use the Word of the Day, parallax, somewhere in the story. This was the result. Title inspired by the song Lone Digger by Caravan Palace.

“I’m not saying you're wrong, but-”  
“That’s exactly what you are saying.” Estinien quipped, interrupting Cid as he began to explain his plan.  
“Look,” Cid sighed, “We can go burst in through the front door, and probably get killed in the process. Or we can come up with a more thought out plan.”  
“I’ve thought out the plan: we kill everyone.” Estinien replied resting his hands on his lance. Alphinaud wondered if they would come to an agreement or if he would have to play tactician again. They must look funny to anyone watching. The Sicons, protectors of Eorzea, planning to overthrow the Archbishop from the basement of a tavern. Alphinaud continued to watch the two men argue. Cid seemed to prefer to stand near a table in the middle of the room, occasionally resting his arm on its side as he made another remark at the armor-clad azure dragoon. Estinien on the other hand, paced back and forth. He couldn't seem to sit still as he continued to buttress his ideas. Finally he stopped moving and faced the engineer. Behind Estinien was a fairly large picture of a jackalope, its ears and antlers standing erect stretching to the corners of the frame. Alphinaud snorted. The parallax of his vision made it look like the great warrior had bunny ears. Estinien and Cid turned to stare at the youngest member of the Scions with questioning looks. Alphinaud paused, quickly coming up with an answer,  
“Don't the Archbishop’s knights frequent The Celestial Eye?” Estinien thought for a second before answering with a rather shocked expression,  
“Isn't that a strip club?”  
“Yes,” Alphinaud confirmed, “But from what I hear the knights are quite fond of the place and spend much of their leisure hours there.”  
“If we can get a spy in that club we will probably gain much valuable information.” Cid pointed out, “The problem will be finding a scion who is willing and able to pass for a dancer.”  
“I would normally suggest Y'shtola but her expertise is needed elsewhere.” Alphinaud sighed.  
“It’s true, we need her to assist with the ship’s wards.” Cid added, pausing as he glanced at Alphinaud before saying, “From what I hear, I don't know first hand mind you, but this club is known for having all sorts of dancers including men, Au Ra, and Miqo'te.” Estinien looked at Cid then at Alphinaud. Both of their gazes settled on Alphinaud as he slowly began regretting his idea.

***

“I look like an idiot.” Alphinaud complained tugging the shawl tighter around his body. He wasn't wearing very much under it and he was starting to feel cold. They could have atleast let him keep his socks on, but apparently dancers were expected to either wear heels or go barefoot. And frankly, he wasn't about to embarrass himself any worse than he already was. In Cid and Estinien’s defense, they both were doing their best to comfort and support the younger scion. That doesn't mean they both didn't find it incredibly funny that the loquacious and prideful Alphinaud was brought low by a pair of pink frilly panties.  
“Don’t worry kid, we bribed the owner so no matter how bad you do, you won't be booed out.” Cid laughed slapping a hand on the young noble’s shoulder causing him to flinch.  
“I… just,” Alphinaud sighed carding his hands through his hair. They heard a chime indicating it was Alphinaud’s turn on stage. He let out a shaky breath and made his way down the hallway and out to curtain hiding him from the audience. He would never admit it but he did have some dancing experience. Not like this mind you, but as the son of a noble he was expected to learn how to be graceful on his feet. He also had been given some pointers from the proprietor’s nephew. He let out one more breath, then pulled the red velvet curtain back making his way down the stage to the pole. He had placed one hand on the cool metal before he realised he still had the shawl draped over his shoulders. It was such a small thing but it sent a spike of panic from his heart to his gut. He looked around the room to see if any of the knights had noticed him but the glare from the stage lights mostly blinded him. ‘Ok,’ he thought to himself, ‘I’ll do a spin and as I’m doing that I’ll pull the cloth off.’ It’s called ‘stripping’ for a reason. He grabbed the pole with a lot more confidence than he felt and executed a fairly mediocre spin around it as he slowly worked the garment off of himself. He hoped the slow pace appeared teasing and sexy but in reality there was a knot in the front he was having a hard time getting undone. He heard a slow clap from the audience and saw Cid and Estinien at his feet.  
“What are you doing here?” Alphinaud hissed as he continued attempting to dance. Cid laughed,  
“The knights don't normally show up until later in the week. We figured you could use some time to hone your skills.”  
“Though,” Estinien added, “You seem to be doing fine yourself.” Alphinaud felt his face go red and wished he had agreed to wear heels so he could kick the offending dragoon in his head.  
“Stop picking on him.” Cid elbowed Estinien, “But we really should be going. You're doing fine.” Alphinaud crossed his arms and rested his back against the pole as he watched his allies leave the club. Now he was alone. No, worse than alone. There were people around to see him like this. There was a bartender, who thankfully looked more interested in polishing shot glasses than looking at him and a waitress who kept glancing between him and the bartender. Perhaps now was a good time to practice. He eyed the pole and began to walk around it feeling his body swing as he tried out various moves. He almost didn't notice when a person walked in and sat down at the bar. Alphinaud flinched as he saw him but continued dancing to the best of his ability. It didn't appear that the patron noticed him yet. The man motioned to the bartender and he poured the newcomer a glass of something that looked like a mixture of vodka and a red substance. Alphinaud tried to ignore him and continue practicing moves, maybe if he turned his body this way he could- That was when he noticed the man staring at him. The noble had to remind himself that he is acting as a stripper and that is what people are supposed to do. But the look the man was giving him, he looked like a chocobo in the lamplights, dumbfounded. Alphinaud was expecting hunger or disgust but this guy was just staring at him like he was walking on water. Ok then, Alphinaud sighed as he brought his legs up and did a little jump ending with him staring at the patron dead in the eyes. The man looked shocked and averted his eyes suddenly finding his glass very interesting. Alphinaud felt a pang of amusement. He could enjoy this. The man turned to the bartender and began talking to him, occasionally stealing glances at Alphinaud between sips of his drink. He was… cute, Alphinaud had to admit. He looked like he was in his early twenties and wore mostly black. He had white hair that went down a little past his shoulders and tan skin. His eyes were piercing turquois and Alphinaud would have sworn he saw them glow. Finally he got up from the bar, nobody else had shown up at the club, it must be one of their slow days, Alphinaud thought as he watched the man walk up to the stage and sit down a few feet from him.  
“Um,” the man said, his gaze fluctuating between Alphinaud and the flood, “Will you talk to me?” Alphinaud gave him a questioning look.  
“I’ll pay you, and there isn't anyone else here right now. You're just- sorry. You're beautiful.” The noble stopped his movements and looked down at the man with the turquoise eyes.  
“I’m Frostmori.” The man offered smiling shyly.  
“Alphinaud.” the scion replied on instinct. He mentally kicked himself for giving out his real name; strippers were supposed to use pseudonyms like Candy or Roxy. Shit.  
“That’s a unique name. I have never met anyone with it before.” Frostmori commented, staring up at the noble.  
“And Frostmori isn't?” Alphinaud snorted.  
“It’s a name.” The man sighed resting on his chair.  
“And what’s in a name?” The scion joked leaning back against the pole. Wait. Did he just quote Romeo and Juliet to a guy at a strip club? That’s just pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
